CollectionOfOneShotsSongFics
by CrimsionKariah
Summary: A collection of one shots song fics with random pairings! I do not own Naruto or any of the songs used. Just this story. FirstChapter: TheLastFight Rated M, just in case.


**Song: The Last Fight. **

**Artist: Bullet for my Valentine.**

** Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura. **

**Anime: Naruto. **

**Author: CrimsionKariah.**

_I don't wanna stand beside you, I don't wanna try to feel the pain you're going through, _

_'Till the death you'll feel this through, cold sweats hallucinations, _

_I wanna scream to show the hell I'm going through, the addiction's taken you. _

She tried to hold in the tears, she wanted nothing more to get out of this place. She hated that _bastard._ Every night, he would come back to her room, and do that same thing to her every night. She tried not to wince as he hit her again, yelling insults at her. He was drunk again. It was that night when he did something _different _to her. "I'm going to make you feel _extra_ special tonight, Darling." He said, smirking evilly at her.

She tried not to scream as he forced-pulled her shirt off. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes, _

_should I fight for what's right, or let it die. _

_Now I'm choking on forced-filled lies, Do I fight, or let it die?_

She woke up the next morning feeling very sore and… naked. Oh wait, she _was _naked. She closed her eyes, remembering last night… She shook her head. No. She will not think of that. She glanced at her alarm clock seeing it; she realized that she was late for school. She was in _big _trouble with him. She hurriedly got dressed.

She looked back at her clock, seeing as it was too late to put on make up to cover up the bruises. She sighed. A jacket will have to do. She walked to school, having no ride. Just then, it started raining. Just her luck. She quickly picked up her pace until she saw the school. _Finally._

As she was walking up the sidewalk, she saw _him._ She continued walking, knowing very well she was being followed. She turned around.

_I will fight, one last fight, _

_don't break down in front of me. _

_I will fight, will you fight, I am not your enemy. _

_I will try one last time, are you even listening? __I will fight, the last fight. I am not you enemy._

"You can't be here." She said through clenched teeth. Why on earth would he think about coming here? He smiled. "I was just trying to walk you to school." He said, walking up to her. She was looking down, trying not to scream. "Well, I'm here. Thanks.." She said with no emotion. He was still smiling, and bent over and licked her cheek. "Mmm, you taste so good. I can't wait for tonight's events.." He said, and looked at her. She was still looking down. "I will not be your… your _doll _anymore." She said with so much venom in her voice a snake would be scared.

She turned and walked away until she got into school. She never looked back once. She was in _so_ much trouble. She sighed, walking to her locker and opening it. She got out her books for first, second, and third period. She hoped this day will last long. She really didn't feel like going back home tonight.

_Everyone is so sick of caring, no silver lining on the cloud that covers you._

_ Let it pour and soak you through, no hope no desperation. _

_So sit and wait for death and pray it takes you soon, the addiction's taken you._

He shifted in his seat again. Where was she? She wasn't usually _this _late… Just then the door burst open, showing a _very _late Sakura. "Sorry, Kakashi- sensei." The girl said. Kakashi-sensei looked at her.

"It's fine. Just _do not _be late again." Kakashi said, turning back to his perverted book. Sakura walked over and took a seat next to him, muttering, "Look who's talking" under her breath. He smirked, and looked at her. "Why are you so late, Sakura?" He whispered. He saw her sigh. "I um.. I slept in. Sorry." She said, looking at the board, writing notes down. He sighed and nodded his head, writing his own notes. In all his years he's known Sakura, he learned not to bother with things like that. He _wouldn't. _Not after last time… He inwardly shuddered. Sakura was _really _scary at times. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought, remembering what he saw this morning with Sakura and that guy. What would he want with her? He saw Sakura move, rising up her jacket a little, showing bruises. His eyes widened a little. Could that _man _be beating her? No. But.. why would he? He was lost in thought, un-aware about the commotion that was happening. He was quickly pulled out of his dreaming state from him being pulled by Sakura. "C'mon Sasuke. The school's on fire for crying out loud, and your staring off into space?" Sakura all but yelled, still dragging him out. He sighed and let her drag him. He was to tired to walk anyway.

Once outside, he looked at the school. It was indeed on fire. Who would do this..? He looked over at Sakura, seeing her staring into the fire with an emotional-less expression. She often did this, Sasuke realized. He could understand, he knew what it felt like. How it felt like to loose your parents…

Sasuke looked at Sakura and sighed. Looks like there was not going to be any school today. He had an idea. "Hey, Sakura, wanna come over to my house for a while?" Sasuke said. Sakura bit her lip in thought. '_I guess it couldn't hurt.. I mean, he still thinks I'm in school..'_ Sakura smiled a little. She only smiled around Sasuke though. "Sure, why not." She said, and started walking to his house. Sasuke followed. They walked in silence, but not uncomfortable silence. It was the kind of silence that you can enjoy.

They reached his house, her walking in first and making herself at home. He smiled inwardly. That girl had so much courage barging in his house. But, of course, he did invite her in. She looked at him. "Sooooo what are we gonna do?" She asked Sasuke, looking at him. Sasuke took his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack. He looked at her. "Aren't you gonna take your jacket off too?" He said, walking over and tried taking it off of her. She winced and stepped away from his touch. He looked at her with little surprise. "N-no. I'm fine.. I'm cold.." She said, looking down. He can't know. She just.. wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, suit yourself. Would you like some—" He trailed off, seeing her walk into the kitchen and started making tea and them something to eat. He shook his head, and walked into the kitchen smirking. He sat at the table, watching her move with gracefully through his kitchen. He wondered what it would be like, having Sakura here _every night_. Not every day, 'cause she was already here every day. But _every night.._ He shook his head. Dear Kami, he was thinking like his brother. Anyway, there will be plenty of time for that. He just had to wait till the year was up.

Sakura brought the food to the table. There was rice balls, salad, sushi, and of course, tomatoes. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was almost drooling. She laughed, and made them a plate and poured them tea. They ate in silence. When they were done, Sakura washed dishes and Sasuke watched television.

Sakura was in deep thought while she was washing. What did he mean by '_tonight's events'? _ Whatever it was she didn't want to know. She realized she was scrubbing the plate too hard, and it broke, cutting her hand in the process. Sakura inhaled a sharp breath. She quickly got a dish-towel and put it over her bleeding hand. This was just her luck.

She saw Sasuke walking into the kitchen. He looked at her than her hand. He was quickly up by her, pulling up her jacket sleeve. She pulled back, but she knew he saw. She looked at him. "Sakura—" She ran out the door, tears falling down his face. He shouldn't have seen that… now he probably hates her…

Sasuke looked to where Sakura ran. So… she was being beaten? He saw the bruises. They were not normal either. Their where finger print bruises, big hand marks, and even _burns. _They werefresh ones, too. He looked at the kitchen, seeing the broken glass plate, blood, and Sakura's jacket. Why… why wouldn't she tell him…?

Sakura ran all the way home. Well, she didn't know exactly where she was going until she realized she was in her house. She froze immediately. Sakura looked around, and her eyes stopped on the chair in the living room. _He _started at her, smirking. "Welcome home, dear Sakura." He said.

Sakura gulped, and bit her lip. "Hello, Korichi." She said forcing a smile.

Korichi smiled at her. "No need to call me Korichi, dear. Please, call me father instead." Sakura sighed and shook her head. "No… my father is Genkoru. _He _is my father." She said. Korichi frowned. "But Saki-chan…" Sakura gritted her teeth, and looked at him, eyes blazing. "Don't call me that ever AGAIN!" She half yelled. That was a big mistake for her.

Korichi was on her in a flash, pinning her to the wall. "Listen her, little girl. I am your father now. Your real father is down in the earth rotting. Now, since you've disobeyed me, you will learn your consequences." He said, whispering it in her ear angrily. He rubbed up and down her waist, and forced her shirt off. Sakura sighed and held in a silent scream. She knew what was coming, and braced for the impact. '_Sasuke..' _She thought, before everything went black.

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes, should I fight for what's right, or let it die. Now I'm choking on forced-filled lies, Do I fight, or let it die?_

Sasuke shuddered lightly. He was currently lying in bed, thinking about Sakura, when a big thought came into his mind.

"SASUKE!" Sakura's voice screamed inside his mind. Sakura. Sakura was in trouble. He just had a _feeling. _He ran out the door in the rain, with no shirt, no shoes, and nothing but sweat pants. He just had to get to Sakura… before it's too late..

It felt like a million years until he finally reached Sakura's house. He barged in, and saw something he never thought he'd see. Sakura lying on the ground without a shirt on and her _step-father _on top of her. He remembered his name.

"GET OFF OF HER, KORICHI!" Sasuke yelled, kicking him in the arm, breaking it. Korichi shrieked and fell backwards. Sasuke immediately stood in front of him, kicking him over and over again. Korichi stood up, all bruised and bloodied, and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged, and grabbed him in a choke-hold. Korichi flipped him over, Sasuke on his back, Korichi bending his arm and holding a knife to his throat.

"Don't move, _Sasu-cakes."_ Korichi said, leaning down and licking Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke made a noise of disgust. Really? Sasu-cakes? Who in the hell was this guy? Korichi smiled. "I usually don't go for men, but you just look…. Too good to pass up.." He said, running his hands down Sasuke's side. Sasuke was about to bite him when he saw Sakura stand up.

"That is enough, Korichi. I will not handle your shit any longer." She said, and took the… whatever the hell it was. All she knew is one; It was heavy, and two; it could kill Korichi.

Said man stood up from Sasuke, and smirked at Sakura. "C'moooon, Saki-chan. Be a good girl and put that torturous thing down…" He said, coming toward her gently. "C'mon Saki—" Korichi didn't have time to finish cause Sakura has hit him across the face with it, knocking him out.

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes, should I fight for what's right, or let it die. _

Sasuke saw his chance and kicked him in his head, making him bleed from his eyes, ears, and mouth. The man was for sure, dead.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and his eyes softened. She looked… well _beautiful. _Even with her hair all wild and messy, bruises all up and down her body, her lips slightly swollen, and cuts on her face. She looked like an angel to Sasuke. He waked over to her lightly.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke said carefully, aware of the big weapon in her hand. Said girl looked at him, and her eyes widened and dropped the big toy thing and ran into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke, being hugged/tackled, fell down with Sakura on top of him. He looked at her as she buried her face in his shirt.

"S-Sasu-ke.." She said, "I'm s-sorry I didn't t-tell you. I understand i-if you hate m-me now.." She babbled. Sasuke lifted her chin up, looking in her eyes. "Sakura…" And he kissed her.

_Now I'm choking on forced-filled lies, Do I fight…. _

**~Four Years Later~**

Sasuke walked into his house, taking his shoes and coat off. He walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "It's still raining outside. I don't know if it'll ever stop." He said, and kissed her neck. She smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Feru's been furious all day. But I let her play with some of your 'dolls' if you don't mind." She said, looking down at the pan giggling. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. "They're not dolls, their action figures." He said while walking in the living room.

"Whatever you say, _Sasu-kunny-kun." _She smirked, and set the food down on the table. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and came back in the kitchen with Feru. She made them all plates, and they begin eating.

"So, how was work toda—" Sakura started to say, but the doorbell rang. Sakura sighed and got up. "I'll get it." She said, and walked into the front room, and onto the porch.

She opened the door and saw a man standing there covered in bandages, smirking at her.

"Well, hello there _Saki-chan."_

_or let it die?_

**Author Note:**

o.o Wow. Over 2k words. My new record. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. I think I kinda made Sasuke OOC… Heh. I was actually thinking about making this a collection of one shots. I'm kind of having... writers block on my other stories. I'm sorry! If this is going to be a collection, It'll be song-fic ones. Like this one. Reviews are always appreciated. They always keep me going. [: And if you have a request for a song, or a couple, please tell me. I'll be happy to do that for you, thought I can't promise it'll be professional. This will also be random pairings, as I said above. I love you all!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the song "The last fight" by the wonderful band Bullet for my Valentine. Nor do I own Naruto.


End file.
